


Show Me Your Love

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Trans Male Reader, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Eggsy wants to meet Roxy's boyfriend, who turns out to be his brother.
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Reader, Roxy Morton | Lancelot/You
Kudos: 8





	Show Me Your Love

“Just tell me who he is!” Eggsy said, determined to find out who this boyfriend that Roxy had mentioned was. She rolled her eyes - it was the third time that morning he’d pestered her about it.

“You’ll get to meet him soon enough, I promise,” she replied, but that didn’t seem to be good enough for Eggsy.

“C’mon, I’m your best friend. You’re telling me you can’t tell me who you’re dating?”

At that moment, you walked in, and Roxy couldn’t help but smile at the sight of you. 

“Well, speak of the devil.”

Eggsy’s response was to stare - first at her, then at you, then:

“That’s my brother!”

“We’re well aware,” you said, shooting Eggsy a grin as you walked over to your boyfriend and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“When did you two start dating??” he demanded. He wasn’t angry, he just wanted to know why he didn’t know that his best friend and his brother had started seeing each other. Of course, he understood that it was something you two kept on the downlow when duty called. 

Plus, although he wouldn’t say it, you two were really made for each other.


End file.
